


Movies

by RedLaces



Series: Lovely Little Ficlets: Life coaches [5]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLaces/pseuds/RedLaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John let his feet drop back to the ground. “I love the movies.” He sighed, looking up at the upcoming movies to see what’s changed since last week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

“One Large popcorn and two frozen cokes please.” Hero smiled kindly at the twenty-something-year-old in the suit and tie uniform. He nodded, tapping the order into the computer. The machine whirred and printed a receipt, which he slid across the counter and dropped the change onto. He turned and walked off to the popcorn machine. John drummed his fingers on the counter and using them to push his body up and peer down the hall of the candy bar to see where the man was scooping popcorn into a large purple tub.

 

“Excited are we?” Hero quipped, taking the receipt and stowing it in a pocket of her bag that seemed full of similar pieces of paper: tram tickets, order numbers and a weird multitude of raffle tickets.

John let his feet drop back to the ground. “I love the movies.” He sighed, looking up at the upcoming movies to see what’s changed since last week.

Hero crossed her arms and watched as John analysed the list, his line of sight moving to the television screens where they played the trailers. After a moment she couldn’t help but laugh quietly under her breath. The cinema employee walked back over, placing the popcorn in front of Hero and, stepping slightly to the left, pulled two cups from under the bench and filled them with Frozen Coke from the machine on the counter. John picked his up immediately.

“Thanks,” Hero smiled, hooking the bucket under her arm and grabbing her drink with her other hand. She turned around and walked over to the ticket lady.

“Your tickets?” the woman said after a moment. Hero frowned, looking to John beside her. She found herself alone. “John?” She looked back at the counter and found him still engrossed in the television. “John!”

“Right, sorry!” he nearly dropped his drink running over to her. “Yup, okay.” He fished the tickets from his breast pocket and fumbled them into the girl’s hand.

Hero gave her an apologetic look.

“Cinema 4, upstairs to the left.” She gave them a wide smile. “Enjoy the movie.”

“Thank you!” John nodded eagerly, taking the stairs two steps at a time.

“Sorry, he’s excited.” Hero ran after him. “John!”


End file.
